Split
Values In split society the ambitious and aggressive live the longest and the weak-minded and slow die the quickest. Split society is the ultimate "Kill or be killed" environment, it focuses on forwarding their own families goals and ambitions over others using any means possible even going to the point of lying and cheating their way into positions of power. Thus they value strength, ferocity, killing power, and not much else. They are a sly and mongering race that will stop it nothing to acquire ultimate power in the universe. These values also conflict with the borons more peaceful tendencies which is the reason why the two of them are in permanent state of war. To the split, the boron are weak and deserve to be destroyed. Society Split society is separated into hundreds of families all of them in separate levels of power. the current biggest and more numerable family is known as Family Rhonkuar but there are tens of other slightly smaller families all vying for control of the family that Rhonkuar has. There are very little laws in Split society, leaving many things open to try, which is why sometimes they have trouble adapting to other societies various laws, they see them as "unneeded" and getting in the way of their own beliefs. Split barely follow the rules of Intergalactic law and frequently get in trouble with Bloodwarders, Draenei, and even Terrans. Because of their lack of laws everything is on the table, assassinating their own family members for a chance at more power or killing the weak-minded ones if it means forwarding your goals is all fair game. Stats *Ability Score Increase. Your dexterity score increases by 1. *Languages. You can speak, read, and write Spiltey, Galaxy Common, and another language of your choice. *Secret Language. Besides their normal spoken and written language, your species has a secret way of communicating through subtle twitches of your tongue. Few outside of your species can penetrate this obscure form of communication. *Shadow culture. You are proficient in your choice of the Deception, Sleight of Hand, or Stealth skill. *Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. *Age. Your species ages at about the same rate that humans do, reaching maturity around 16-18 solar years and living to be just under a century without advanced medical technology. *Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. *Enhanced Vision. You have advantage on Perception skill rolls related to seeing details. *Natural Weaponry. You have large claws. Your unarmed attacks deal 1d6 + Strength modifier slashing damage. *Scaly Armor. You have a covering of scales that protects you, conferring an AC of 13 + your Dexterity modifier when you are not wearing armor. *Size. You are the shape of a typical humanoid, making you Medium size. *Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Category:Split Category:Races